Easy To Love
by ABuriedSecret
Summary: After Stefan got up and walked out of Elena's life she has been depressed. Until one day she meets somebody new. Set in New York City, what will happen when Elena unknowingly falls for Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore? Does he know if Stefan is dead or alive? Elena can finally get the answers she's been waiting 4 years for, but does she want them? -All Human-


**Hello everyone! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy. **

**-R**

* * *

_Four years. Four long years and not one word. I don't even know if he is alive, honestly. He just left. I still wear the promise ring he gave me the morning of his disappearance. Caroline keeps telling me to throw it out... but I can't. It might be the last thing I have of him.  
Today is always going to be the hardest day for me, well today and June 14th. The day I met him. It has come to the point where I cannot even speak his name without feeling physically ill. Mom called today, she tried to talk to me but I was too upset to talk. I told her Caroline and I were going to go downtown and do some shopping but that was a lie. Caroline is in Long Island with Tyler visiting her dad and his significant other. As much as she wanted to stay to comfort me, I refused because, I just want to be alone right now. Actually I would really rather be at home right now. I long for Mystic Falls. It was my comfort zone and now I'm in a new state, a new house, and new things I need to get used to._

Elena set down her pen and looked out her window. Outside cars honked, people screamed out their car windows, people were walking to where they were needed to be. This wasn't unusual for New York. Something about this calmed Elena down, her heart went back to beating at a normal pace.

_Go outside. _A voice in Elena's head urged. She opened her window and felt a hot humid breeze gently hit her face. The voice in her head kept urging her to go out.

Elena got up out of her chair and took a deep breath. She walked over to her bathroom and turned the shower on. _Today will be different, _she told herself, _today I'm going to go outside and I'm going to meet new people_. _I won't stay inside all day crying hysterically over something that happened four years ago. I need to move on with my life and not let the past hold me back._

* * *

Elena traipsed through the streets in downtown New York City. She felt overwhelmed by the amount of people but kept walking. Occasionally she would stop in a few stores and browse through their items but she never bought anything. So there she was, just one of the many people wandering through New York City. She was depressed and yearned for her bed. Where she would sit in her favorite sweatpants and a hot cup of tea, probably crying and writing. But she refused to turn around and walk back to the penthouse her and Caroline shared.

For twenty minutes, Elena just walked taking random turns on streets she hadn't heard of. She tried to enjoy New York even though she felt overwhelmed; but she managed to take it all in. She clutched her light green journal in her hand, wanting to write down everything she saw. Crossing the street, Elena walked into a Starbucks, the coffee scent was overwhelmingly strong but she didn't mind. It was better to focus on that, than what she normally focused on on this particular day.

After she ordered her chocolate chip frappuccino with whipped cream, Elena took a seat near the window. An older man with streaks of grey in his hair sat in a table across from hers typing away on his laptop. Elena scanned the store, as usual, Starbucks was crowded with people.

Setting her journal on the small brown table, she opened it and started to write:

_Well I'm out, I've been downtown for about forty minutes give or take. Right now I'm sitting in starbucks taking a break. I know writing this is going to make me think about...him. But I need to write it out.  
While I was walking in the city, I allowed my mind to wander, I thought about different things and didn't just focus on him and what today means for both of us. How will I know if  
_  
The chair legs scratched against the floor making a loud screeching noise. Elena jumped trying to avoid getting coffee on her dress.

"I am so sorry!"

The coffee ran down the paper of Elena's journal smearing the fresh ink. Grabbing a handful of napkins she started to clean up the coffee.

The man who spilled his drink, attempted to help her wipe it up. Once they finally cleaned up all the coffee, Elena looked at her journal. The pages were now dark with smeared ink and coffee. Groaning, Elena left her journal opened so it could dry.

"Again, I am sorry. I'm kind of clumsy." Elena dragged her eyes from her journal and looked at the man, he was wearing a black suit and was digging in his wallet. He took out five crisp dollar-bills and put them on the sticky table. When Elena gave him a confused look he explained, "So you can buy yourself another journal since this one is ruined."

His blue eyes seemed genuine as he stared at Elena.

After a few moments of awkward silence and staring, Elena finally responded "Oh n-no it's fine." She managed to finally say.

She didn't mind that her journal was partially ruined. She could always replace it and some of her diary entries were untouched by the journal-killing coffee.

He smiled at her and extended his arm, "I'm Damon."

Shaking his hand Elena introduced herself.

"I hope you weren't writing anything important or else I'll feel terrible."

Elena thought about her writing and forced a smile.

"Nope, nothing important just writing down what I saw in the city. I just moved here." Elena lied.

"Oh, well maybe I can show you around sometime. I've been here most of my life."

"I'd enjoy that," Elena responded. She could feel herself blushing. Looking down, she hoped her hair would hide the redness in her cheeks.

Damon looked down at his watch. Surprised by the time, he said goodbye to Elena and rushed out the door. Walking into the chaos of New York City.

Elena grinned at herself and picked up her journal, she hoped she would see him again. She picked up her journal and left Starbucks trying to find her way back home. The whole walk back to the apartment, Elena did not once think of Stefan Salvatore, the man who broke her heart. She was moving on. Today wasn't celebrating the disappearance of Stefan, it was celebrating the day Elena moved on from him.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think.**

**Thank you, -R. **


End file.
